dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Seed
The Magic Seed is a magical sentient item first seen in the eleventh Dark Parables game, Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. It is a magical seed grown from the Dire Tree that is used in a ritual to regenerate Goddess Flora's powers. Appearance and Mechanics The Magic Seed is a large bulb-shaped seed with gossamer wings. It is capable of flight, and given its ability to engage in evasive maneuvers and exhibit affinities for individuals, it can be assumed the seed is at least somewhat sentient. The central bulb of the seed takes on a red glow at times, revealing the veins of the seed's outer shell, as well as a bright red orb inside the seed that is the source of the glow. History The Magic Seed is produced by the Dire Tree, which was the first tree planted by Flora. Every year, a new seed would grow to help regenerate Flora in the ceremony that is being held at the Swan Palace. Prince Ross Red, who would supervise the ceremony, would see that the ritual continues without any problems, from the birth of the seed to Flora's regeneration. Many seeds that have fulfilled its purpose were caught in a net where they glowed a weaker light. Eventually, the current seed was born but was caught be Odile. It was contained in a chest until the Fairytale Detective freed it while searching for the Black Swan. The Fairytale Detective later gave the seed to Princess Elise for the ceremony. However, during the ceremony, Elise stabs Flora, prompting the Magic Seed to fly away from the corrupted Princess. It later returned in the Tailor's tend and briefly flying around, trying to communicate with the Detective. The Detective soon took the seed once she prepared the weapons needed to battle against Elise. After the Swan Princess' defeat, the Magic Seed help revive Flora. Relevant Parables 'The First Tree '(from The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree) Long before our time, the Goddess Flora planted the very first tree on an island that would later become the Swan Kingdom. From this tree, the roots spread throughout the whole planet, linking every plant to a central life force. Flora soon realized that the tree could not defend itself against the dangers of the world, so she created the Swan Guard to protect the Dire Tree with their lives. In gratitude, every year the Dire Tree produces a magical seed with the power to rejuvenate Flora in a ritual of rebirth. Ross Red, one of the Guardians of the Goddess, was tasked with supervising the annual ritual, from the birth of the seed until the full rejuvenation of the Goddess. At one such ceremony, while everyone was looking at the Goddess, one pair of eyes remained focused on Ross Red's weapon, known as the Shattering Sword. Little did Ross Red know of Swan Princess' plans to destroy the Goddess, for which she needed his weapon. Gallery Screenshots= Spb-opening-magic-seed.png|The Magic Seed magic-seed-opening.jpg|The Magic Seed spb-opening-magic-seed-flight.png|The Magic Seed in Flight odile-takes-seed-opening.jpg|Odile Grabs the Seed tsp-magic-seed-in-box.jpg|The Magic Seed in Odile's Box Spb-black-swan-seed1.png|The Seed Distracts the Black Swan Spb-black-swan-seed2.png|The Seed Distracts the Black Swan Tsp-using-talisman-shielding.jpg|The Seed During Odile's Transformation tsp-seed-chilling-in-hideout.jpg|The Seed in Odile's Hideout tsp-seed-still-chilling.jpg|The Seed in Odile's Hideout Tsp-seed-in-hand.jpg|The Detective Holds the Seed spb-elise-takes-seed.png|Elise Takes the Seed Tsp-flora-raises-the-seed.jpg|The Seed and Flora Begin the Ceremony spb-elise-flora-ritual.png|The Seed Ritual tsp-magic-seed-after-murder.jpg|Magic Seed tsp-elise-chases-the-seed.jpg|Elise Chases the Magic Seed tsp-the-seed-escapes-elise.jpg|The Magic Seed Escapes from Elise tsp-the-seed-escapes-the-tree.jpg|The Magic Seed Escapes the Dire Tree Tsp-fire-crossbow-and-seed.jpg|The Seed Chilling with the Crossbow tsp-magic-seed-net.jpg|Former Magic Seeds Tsp-big-showdown-3.jpg|The Seed Luring the Plant Monster |-|Other Images= Tsp-knocker-panels.jpg|The Magic Seed Depicted on the Dire Tree Door Knocker Tsp-flora-and-seed-in-puzzle.jpg|Flora and the Magic Seed in a Puzzle Category:Bestiary Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree